Grounded in the Burrow
by Joy Lupin
Summary: 9 year old Fred and George got the biggest punishment til then... read and find out how the y handle it


'... Happy Birthday dear Ginny, Happy birthday to you!!' sang six older brothers and her parents. The burning red pigtailed girl blew six candles on a chocolate cake, as everyone clapped.   
  
'Everyone! Photo!' said Mr. Weasley, holding a muggle camera.   
  
Charlie lifted Ginny and sat her over his broad shoulders as Bill did the same with Ron. The twins clang each to one side of Percy and the seven Weasley children smiled as his father took the picture.   
  
'Ok, why don't you open the presents, sweetie?' suggested Ms. Weasley taking Ginny from over Bill and setting her back to the floor.   
  
'Yeah!' she cheered as she sat on a chair, her legs hanging several inches over the floor. Mr. Weasley handed her a wrapped box.   
  
'This is from your mother and I, we hope you like this'   
  
Ginny ripped open the flowery paper and found a set of new purple robes.   
  
'I love them, Daddy, Mummy, thanks!' she hugged her mother, then her father and she moved on to Percy, who was giving her a book shaped gift.   
  
Ginny sighed. It was the same thing every year. When was he going to understand she didn't know how to read yet? She smiled at him boringly and opened the present. Her brown eyes opened wide. A colouring book!   
  
'Yay! Thanks Perce! I love colouring!' she said hugging her brother. Eleven year old Percy hugged her back. 'I know, Gin, you're welcome!'   
  
Then she received another present. A stuffed dragon.   
  
'Ooh... It's so cute! Thanks Charlie! I'll name him after you, ok?'   
  
'Ok, Gin-Gin happy birthday!' said him kissing his little sister's cheek soundly.   
  
Ron came blushing from behind Charlie, hiding something behind his back.   
  
'I had no money to buy anything to you, but I made you this' he said and gave her what he was hiding. A cute drawing of the two of them holding hands, with arrows pointing which one was which and an only pink rose.   
  
'I stole that pretty flower from Ms. Lovegood's garden' he said 'her kneasel chased me for a while but I lost him with Charlie's help, he got me in his broom with him' explained Ron as Ginny smiled at the drawing.   
  
'Thanks for the trouble, Ronnie!' she said hugging her youngest brother.   
  
'This is from me' said Bill giving her a little velvet box with the littlest ring ever, with a little shimmering stone on it. Ginny gasped. 'It's so beautiful Bill!'   
  
'I saw it at Gringotts, really cheap, and couldn't hold myself' he confessed 'Only the best to our little princess'   
  
Ginny giggled as she watched the ring on her finger and then looked at Fred and George, expectantly. They were arguing among themselves a little too loud.   
  
'...but I thought YOU were going to get it!' reproached Fred   
  
'But I got the one for Charlie's birthday!' whined George   
  
'So what? I got the ones for Mummy and Ron!'   
  
'Twins?' asked Ms. Weasley   
  
They turned at everyone looking at them and grinned innocently.   
  
'We erm...' began George but Fred was faster that time.   
  
'We wrote Ginny a poem' he said.   
  
'Oh! That's great!' smiled Ginny. Everyone kept staring now more expectantly than before at the Twins.   
  
'Erm...' Fred though a little and started 'Our favourite sister is Ginny'   
  
'because she's not meany'   
  
'She laughed at our prank'   
  
'and she can hide in a trunk'   
  
'like when Bill was drunk'   
  
'She's always drawing'   
  
'like... water is... flowing?'   
  
'You suck, Fred'   
  
'Shut up, George'   
  
'You start then'   
  
'Little Ginny, you are best'   
  
'after we that come first'   
  
'So let's finish this fake'   
  
'And give us some cake!'   
  
'Peace out' they finished both, showing two fingers each.   
  
Everyone was laughing at the grinning twins. Ginny hugged them.   
  
'Thanks brothers! All of you!'   
  
She spent the rest of her birthday having her cheeks pinched by older people that came later in the afternoon, until she got tired and went to look for professional guidance.   
  
'Fred! George!' she called the twins from under a table as they passed by.   
  
'Gin?'   
  
'Yes, you've got to help me! Everyone keeps bothering me and grabbing my cheeks! All I want to do is go to my room and colour Percy's book!' she said with her eyes full of tears.   
  
'Ok' said Fred 'We'll help you in one condition'   
  
'Anything!' she said desperately.   
  
'You'll be owing us one, and you'll help us when we ask you to, ok?' proposed George. Ginny thought for a while.   
  
'Ok' she finally agreed.   
  
'Run up the stairs to your room when you hear Mum screaming our names, got it?' explained Fred. Ginny nodded and hugged him, who was closer.   
  
'Thanks, Freddie!'   
  
The twins left Ginny's hideout and after getting a marshmallows bag from the kitchen, they innocently walked to the punch bowl. They threw some wet-starting fireworks into it, which immediately ignited with golden sparkles and set the punch on fire.   
  
They took out the marshmallows and pinning them to sticks, they started to warm them up.   
  
'FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??' bellowed Ms. Weasley walking to the twins. Everyone looked at them and Ginny ran upstairs from under the table, going unnoticed behind Fred and George's diversion.   
  
She reached her bedroom floor, closed the door behind her and sighed deeply.   
  
She laid on her bed and began thinking. She loved to be alone and think.   
  
'Wow, Ginny... you're six!' she told herself 'Only five more years and you'll start school!'   
  
'1825 days... I'm counting them too' said a dreamy voice from the doorstep.   
  
'Luna!'   
  
'Happy birthday, Ginny. Nice way of sneaking out...' said the little blonde girl, sitting on Ginny's bed.   
  
'Fred and George's idea' she explained. Luna nodded.   
  
'I like your dragon' said Luna, taking Charlie's present.   
  
'It's from my brother Charlie' Ginny told her. Luna sighed. 'What's wrong?'   
  
'Nothing... is your biggest brother done with Hogwarts?' asked Luna, cuddling the toy dragon.   
  
'Yes, he started working at Gringotts' said Ginny taking out her crayons from under the bed. 'That's where all the money is'   
  
'Wow... and what does he do?'   
  
'I think he brakes something... I can't remember now' she said and added after looking carefully at the green crayon 'Ron has been playing with my crayons again!'   
  
'How do you know?' asked Luna, staring at the crayon too.   
  
Ginny pointed at the teeth marks on it. Luna smiled trying not to laugh.   
  
'I bet you don't have this kind of problems' said Ginny, beginning to colour.   
  
'But I bet you have much more fun' said Luna, leaving the dragon and colouring Percy's book too.   
  
'Yes, It's fun alright! Specially with Fred and George around'   
  
'They're so cool' said Luna   
  
'Yeah'   
  
'I wonder who are they going to marry...'   
  
'what?' Ginny stared at her colouring partner.   
  
'Maybe they could marry me, you know?' said Luna even more dreamily than usual.   
  
'Why are you thinking about that? You're six years old!'   
  
'Dunno... It's fun' Luna shrugged 'You never thought about that?'   
  
Ginny shook her head.   
  
'I guess it's because you're surrounded by boys' stated Luna 'Why don't you think about it now?'   
  
'Ok' agreed Ginny putting down the green crayon. Luna put down hers too and looked around. She got a book from Ginny's bookcase, accidentally "Important young witches and wizards of actuality", last year's Percy's gift.   
  
'Let's see... this book says important' said Luna browsing through it, looking at the pictures of children and teenagers on it. 'Ok, choose a boy' she told Ginny.   
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose as a black haired boy frowned at her 'I don't like this one... who is he?'   
  
'V... Vik... Viktor Kr... Krum' read Luna carefully 'He's eleven and plays Quidditch'   
  
'He doesn't look cool' said Ginny and turned the page. She stopped and smiled.   
  
'I like this one' she said 'Who is he?'   
  
'Hum... I think he's Harry Potter, see his scar?' said Luna   
  
'Oh, yes! But I thought he was a baby!'   
  
'That was like six years ago, genius, he's like Ron's age I think' counted Luna on her fingers 'Yes, I think he's seven now'   
  
'Ok then, I'll marry him' said Ginny and started colouring again.   
  
'Ok, I'll marry the twins'   
  
'Which one?'   
  
'Why do I have to choose one? I'll marry both'   
  
'Oh... ok'   
  
They heard Ms. Weasley's footsteps going up the stairs. Fred and George were surely being dragged to their room.   
  
'But Mum! We just wanted to have some marshmallows!' one of them was whining.   
  
'But you didn't have to set the punch on fire!' yelled Ms. Weasley 'Besides I told you already you're not allowed to play with fireworks!'   
  
'We weren't playing Mum! We were just experiencing with flammable substances and controlled heat!'   
  
'Because we're going to be scientists!'   
  
'Don't give me that, George Weasley! You'll be grounded! That's what you're going to be!' *SLAM*   
  
Ginny and Luna heard the door of the bedroom over hers slam shut.   
  
'Maybe you could help them' said Luna still colouring, imperturbable 'They helped you, I think it's fair'   
  
'You're right' said Ginny getting up 'Wait for me downstairs, ok?'   
  
'Ok' said Luna and left.   
  
Ginny got the fireworks Fred and George had given her last time they went to Diagon Alley. She silently climbed the stairs to Charlie's bedroom and grabbed his wand. Then came down again to Fred and George's.   
  
'Hum... how was it?' wondered Ginny as she tapped the doorknob with Charlie's wand. 'Open, please?'   
  
The door stood closed.   
  
'Pretty please?'   
  
Nothing.   
  
'Aw... Open!'   
  
Again nothing.   
  
'Oh, yes! Alohomora!'   
  
Still nothing. Ginny started to get pissed   
  
'Open, bloody thing!' she said hitting the wand against the door with all her strength. A blast of golden light blew up the door, luckily, silently.   
  
Fred and George stared amazed at their little sister, gaping on the other side of the smoking used-to-be door.   
  
'Erm... Ginny?'   
  
'Hey, guys... sorry about your door... I've brought you fireworks?' said Ginny, blushing.   
  
'Mum's gonna kill us' said Fred scared.   
  
'I'm sorry!' Ginny began to cry.   
  
'Oh, Don't cry, Gin-Gin!' said George walking through the hole on the wall and hugging her.   
  
'It's ok' said Fred 'Bill can help us, you go and get him, ok?'   
  
Ginny sniffed and nodded.   
  
'That's it, good girl' George smiled at her and she smiled back.   
  
Ginny went down the stairs and found Bill talking to a pretty witch.   
  
'Bill!'   
  
'Hey Ginny! This is... Is something wrong?' he asked after his sister worried look.   
  
Ginny nodded slowly.   
  
'How bad is it?' asked the elder brother.   
  
'Guess it might be code Orange...' she said playing with her fingers, not looking at Bill open his eyes wide.   
  
'Family blood spilt?!' he asked in shock   
  
'No, that's code Red, code Orange is family property destroyed'   
  
'Oh...' he sighed 'Ok, lead me'   
  
Ginny grabbed Bill's hand and casually lead him upstairs to where Fred and George were still looking at the smoky hole.   
  
'Holy sh...' began as he hit his forehead with his hand 'How did you do this, guys?'   
  
Both twins shook their heads 'It wasn't us!' they cried and pointed at Ginny. She smiled innocently.   
  
'Come on!' said Bill, laughing a bit 'She can't do that!'   
  
'Oh, yes she can!' said Fred seriously   
  
'And she did' added George.   
  
Bill stared amazed at his little grinning sister.   
  
'But... how?'   
  
'With Charlie's wand' the twins said in unison. Ginny took the now almost useless wand from the inner pocket of her robes.   
  
Bill sighed and took out his own wand, flicked it and the door returned to its normal self except for a quite a part that was burnt. 'Gin, try not to take Charlie's wand again, ok?'   
  
'Ok' said Ginny a bit embarrassed 'I'll put it back to its place'   
  
'Mum is definitely going to notice this' said George checking the door.   
  
'But that's the best I could do' shrugged Bill 'You'll have to deal with the rest, ok?'   
  
The twins sighed as Ginny and Bill left and then got themselves into their room again.   
  
'We need to think of something' said Fred letting himself drop over his bed.   
  
'No kidding?' mocked George 'but I wonder what? We've used everything on our list...' he said taking a long parchment from behind his night table.   
  
'Saw a phoenix?' asked George, checking the bottom of the list.   
  
'Nope, we used that when Percy's pillow accidentally caught fire last week' said Fred with his eyes closed.   
  
'Accidentally? You threw a spell on it!'   
  
'Yeah, but I never thought it would work!' reproached Fred 'What else do we have?'   
  
'Hum... nope... nope... definitely not this one... we used this one twice... Argh! I dunno!' George threw the list away.   
  
'How about a muggle attacked us with his those fire weapons of them?'   
  
'Nah... she's not that stupid, Fred' said George shaking his head and kicking the list even further away 'How about blaming someone else?'   
  
'hum... It was Ginny's fault actually' said Fred 'But it's her birthday, we can't blame her'   
  
'You're right... how about Percy?'   
  
'Nah... mum won't buy that either'   
  
'Ron?'   
  
'If Ginny wasn't supposed to could do this, neither is Ron' said George quite matter-of-factly.   
  
'True... Charlie?'   
  
'No, we blamed him for breaking Ron's dragon slayer action figure the day before yesterday... he wouldn't let us'   
  
'ok... shall we take full responsibility then?' asked Fred throwing a painful look at his identical brother. George sighed and nodded.   
  
'Ok, how did we do this?' enquired Fred sitting up and looking at the burnt in the door.   
  
'Hum... failed potion?'   
  
'Which one?'   
  
'No idea'   
  
'Gunpowder?'   
  
'She took all we had left last Tuesday'   
  
'She doesn't knows that' said Fred grinning. George grinned too.   
  
An hour later, Ms. Weasley's scream from behind their burnt and closed door startled them.   
  
The door flung open and a really angry Molly scowled at the twins, her hands on her hips. The twins jumped up and stood straight.   
  
'What happened to the door?' she asked them, disturbingly calmed.   
  
'Erm... nothing?' tried Fred with puppy eyes but her glare pierced him, so he looked down.   
  
'It wasn't us, mum, it was Ginny' said George, Fred looked at him in surprise but was quickly elbowed by his twin.   
  
'Do you think I was born yesterday?' said Ms. Weasley, her temper rising with her voice. The little twins shaking slightly.   
  
'No, mum, we know you're old'   
  
'Frederick Weasley! Do not disrespect me!!' she yelled pointing her finger at the two of them.   
  
George took his own finger out and battled hers as a sword.   
  
'En guarde?' he said as his mother stared even more menacingly at him.   
  
'THAT'S IT!! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT DOOR IN THIS EXACT SECOND!!' she yelled, her face growing red with rage.   
  
'We tried to blow it with gunpowder but there wasn't enough left' explained George in an almost audible whisper.   
  
Ron, Percy, Bill and Charlie poked their heads away from the door as Ms. Weasley began yelling even louder something about pyromaniac behaviour and boarding military school.   
  
'They're so screwed, mate' said Ron shaking his head.   
  
'Watch your mouth, Ronald' said Percy commandingly.   
  
'Lower your ambitions, firstie' said Bill punching his brother's big head. Percy rubbed his sore head as Charlie said ' Well... luckily Christmas holidays are over and we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, because Mum is gonna be really mad after this'   
  
'I have to go back to London too so you're the responsible here, Ron, ok?' said Bill, bending over to reach Ron's height.   
  
Ron nodded vigorously.   
  
'You keep Ginny out of trouble and Fred and George in line, ok?' told him Charlie.   
  
Ron nodded again and said 'You can count on me, guys'   
  
'Just do your best, ok?' said Charlie, messing the little one's red hair.   
  
'I know you will' added Bill 'Let's go to our bedrooms so we don't get punished too'   
  
Later in the night, after everyone was asleep, the tiniest red haired figure of the house climbed the stairs in a lavender night dress and opened the door of Fred and George's bedroom.   
  
'George!' whispered Ginny next to the brother sleeping in the closest bed to the door. He reluctantly opened his eyes and Fred turned on his night lamp.   
  
'Ginny? What are you doing here?' asked Fred looking at her 'Are you ok?'   
  
'Yes, but I wanted to know how Mum had punished you'   
  
'We're grounded for a month' sighed George as he moved to let Ginny sit on his bed 'and we have to do the housework'   
  
'I'm so sorry!' said Ginny, her eyes watery again 'I'll help you!'   
  
'It's ok, Gin-Gin' said Fred 'We can handle that'   
  
'You're the best brothers ever!' she said hugging George. He hugged her back.   
  
'Now go to bed before Mum gets you and grounds you too, ok?' George told her and she nodded obediently.   
  
'Oh, one last thing...' she said turning back. The twins looked at her enquiringly.   
  
'Promise me you won't marry Luna Lovegood'   
  
'We promise' they said together and Fred continued 'Go to sleep, Ginny'   
  
'Good night, guys'   
  
'Good night, Gin' 


End file.
